


Boys will be Boys

by Inspired_looney



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint are a little too familiar with each other for Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys will be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote for a friend having a bad day. She requested Clint/Bruce or friendship, so I hope this fills it.

“Hey dude, have you seen my watch anywhere?” Bruce asked casually strolling onto Clint’s floor of Avengers Tower.

It was first thing in the morning and he was still searching for his missing possessions after the last appearance of ‘The Big Guy.’ Clint didn’t even blink as Bruce wandered right past his bed and started searching by the bookshelves.

“erm… last I saw it ‘The Big Guy’ threw it at me,” he answered with a groggy smile, “I think it landed somewhere over there,” he gestured to the other side of the room, “near the weapons shelf I think,” he finished without ever raising his head from the pillow.  
“Oh thanks,” Bruce replied as he spotted the watch hiding in a corner, “It’s the only one that fits us both so I’d hate to lose it.”  
“No problem,” Clint replied and closed his eyes to go back to sleep as Bruce disappeared back to his own floor.  
“Clint,”  
“Yeah Nat,” he answered, wrapping his arm back around her waist, holding her back flush against him.  
“erm…. Should I be jealous?”  
“What?” he asked, raising up on his elbow to look down at her quizzically, curious where she was heading with this.  
“Well,” she turned to smile at him, “it’s not everyday a naked man walks through my boyfriend’s room and my boyfriend doesn’t bat an eyelid!”  
“Oh that,” he laughed at her, “Nat, you know I’m the only one who can take ‘The Big Guy’ down, and you know he loses ALL his clothes when he changes, do you have any idea how many times I’ve seen him naked?”  
“Still,” she replied, as she cooried back down into his arms, “his hairy arse is not the first thing I want to see in the morning.”  
“Fair enough,” he laughed, pulling her round to face him,” I’ll let him know you don’t like his arse and would prefer he cover it, okay.”  
“Thanks,” she replied, “anyway, the only arse I wanna see is lying right here!”  
“Well then missy,” he grinned at her, “I think we can do something about that.”


End file.
